theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
6:00 a.m.
6:00 a.m. Groundhog Day - Bill Murray is awoken by his alarm clock. He picks it up with one hand and throws it to the ground; Good Morning, Vietnam - Robin Williams says "good morning Vietnam"; werewolf; a woman turns her alarm off; Bruce Almighty - Jennifer Aniston tries to get Jim Carrey out of bed; a man turns his alarm off; a boy takes a clock off the wall 6:01 a.m. Mean Streets - Harvey Keitel and Robert De Niro; Before Sunrise - Ethan Hawke recites part of "As I Walked Out One Evening" to Julie Delpy 6:02 a.m. Bill Murray (?) checks his watch; Bringing Out the Dead - Nicolas Cage declares a patient dead; turning off an alarm; Cube 2: Hypercube - Neil Crone finds an identical version of his watch 6:03 a.m. Groundhog Day - Bill Murray washes his face; a man rolls over in bed 6:04 a.m. a man gets out of bed; a woman gets in bed until her alarm goes off 6:05 a.m. Cube 2: Hypercube - Geraint Wyn Davies peeks through an opening; Brute Force - Burt Lancaster and Hume Cronyn; Decision Before Dawn - military officers 6:06 a.m. Forbidden - Hazel Court; Cube 2: Hypercube - Kari Matchett looks at four identical watches; One Hour Photo - Robin Williams wakes up 6:07 a.m. The Virgin Suicides - Kirsten Dunst wakes up on the athletic field; Ladies in Lavender - Judi Dench and Maggie Smith - dialogue: "Sun's out again. Oh good."; Woman in the Moon - clock face 6:08 a.m. Down by Law - Ellen Barkin wakes up while Tom Waits is changing; a woman receives a call 6:09 a.m. Bootmen - Adam Garcia tap-dancing outside Sophie Lee's window; a girl sleeps; a woman is startled and grabs a gun from her drawer 6:10 a.m. Pleasantville - diner with paints laid out; a girl is woken by her alarm; Alice in the Cities - Rüdiger Vogler and Yella Rottländer 6:11 a.m. Candy - Heath Ledger saying, "What the fuck is that?"; train; Black Rainbow - Rosanna Arquette on a train asking one of the porters for the time. She finds out her watch is one hour ahead; Turner & Hooch - Tom Hanks in his apartment with his slobbering dog 6:12 a.m. a woman wakes up and answers the door; The Bridges of Madison County - Meryl Streep wakes up 6:13 a.m. The Quiet Earth - Bruno Lawrence dials the phone; a man tries to use the phone but hurts himself trying to fix the cord; Pleasantville - Reese Witherspoon wakes up; a woman in bed 6:14 a.m. The Mothman Prophecies - Richard Gere is unsettled after receiving a wake up call he didn't request; The Trial - Anthony Perkins tries to evade the questioning of a detective who is in his apartment 6:15 a.m. The Twilight Zone "Where Is Everybody?" - Earl Holliman goes to make breakfast but knocks a clock over; a man pours two drinks; a boy sleeps 6:16 a.m. Blow-Up (1966) - David Hemmings wakes up from a party; The Devil Wears Prada - Emily Blunt calls Anne Hathaway with coffee orders 6:17 a.m. a man falls down the stairs and hurries to tackle another man; a man gets out of bed 6:18 a.m. a man lies in bed; two men work on a farm 6:19 a.m. military officers; a bird flies; Stalag 17 - Sig Ruman wakes up soldiers 6:20 a.m. Daybreak - Jean Gabin lays dead as tear gas fills the room 6:21 a.m. The Twilight Zone "Mr. Dingle, the Strong" - Burgess Meredith smashes an alarm clock 6:22 a.m. Blue Collar - Richard Pryor talks to Harvey Keitel and Yaphet Kotto about how poorly he takes care of his money 6:23 a.m. George C. Scott is awoken by the doorbell and says "Ok. I'm awake" as he gets up to answer; Single White Female (?) - a woman wakes up 6:24 a.m. a sleeping couple; smashing a clock with a hammer; Racing Stripes - Hayden Panettiere gets out of bed 6:25 a.m. a man hides a woman under the covers before answering the door; a couple wakes up; a woman wakes up and runs out as a man comes home; Breakfast at Tiffany's 6:26 a.m. a man comes home, undresses, and gets in bed 6:27 a.m. Daniel Craig asleep on a couch while a hotel maid vacuums around him. Bond film?; Freedom Writers - Hilary Swank has just gotten dressed to go to work and says to her lover, Patrick Dempsey, "Do I look like a teacher?" 6:28 a.m. a man wakes up; Tess - breakfast; a man wakes up 6:29 a.m. a woman asks a man the time; a man stares at a clock while he waits 6:30 a.m. Hardware - alarm goes off; Lulu on the Bridge - Mira Sorvino to Harvey Keitel "Oh my god, I have to go to work."; The Fourth Protocol - Michael Caine drives his car onto a train platform, skids to a stop just as his train is taking off, runs from the car and jumps onto the back of the train at the last possible moment; The World Is Not Enough - Judi Dench asks Sophie Marceau the time; throwing an alarm clock; a woman wakes up on the beach; a woman turns off an alarm; Changeling - Angelina Jolie gets up; turning off an alarm 6:31 a.m. Mrs. Miniver - Greer Garson sets the time on a clock as she walks downstairs; Changeling - Angelina Jolie gets her son out of bed and measures his height; a man lies in bed 6:32 a.m. Matilda - Danny DeVito gets up while Mara Wilson hides; cooking breakfast; a woman turns off her alarm; a man lies in bed 6:33 a.m. Two Lovers - Joaquin Phoenix receives a call; a boy gets out of bed; a man at a train station; Entrapment - Catherine Zeta Jones waits at a train station 6:34 a.m. a man snores; The Car - Kathleen Lloyd wakes James Brolin 6:35 a.m. butchers; pouring coffee; The Sand Pebbles - Mako wakes Steve McQueen and offers him coffee; a man gets out of bed and grabs his gun; Dark City - a detective talks to the desk clerk of a hotel 6:36 a.m. Women in Love - Glenda Jackson and Oliver Reed in bed 6:37 a.m. Boy Meets Girl - Denis Lavant gets up and receives a phone call; dialing a phone 6:38 a.m. alarm clock; The Philadelphia Experiment - control center begins shaking; A Royal Scandal - Tallulah Bankhead yells and gets out of bed 6:39 a.m. a man gets up; The Girl on a Motorcycle - Marianne Faithfull gets off a motorcycle and enters a bar 6:40 a.m. putting a clock in a drawer; a boy sets the time on a clock; The World of Apu - Soumitra Chatterjee wakes up 6:41 a.m. a man wakes a woman up; a man washes his face and combs his hair 6:42 a.m. a woman looks out the window; The Green Mile - Dabbs Greer gets breakfast 6:43 a.m. Three Colors: White - Zbigniew Zamachowski watches Julie Delpy sleep 6:44 a.m. men carry a casket; Three Colors: White - Zbigniew Zamachowski checks his watch and Julie Delpy wakes up; Three Colors: Blue - Yann Trégouët 6:45 a.m. Maggie Smith (?) turns off her alarm; Gold Diggers of 1935 - a woman lowers her blinds; Beetlejuice - a neighbor talks to Geena Davis about selling her house; Sudden Fear - Joan Crawford gets out of bed 6:46 a.m. Invasion of the Body Snatchers - Brooke Adams wakes up to find Art Hindle acting strangely 6:47 a.m. a man kisses Emmanuelle Béart and gets out of bed; Design for Today - turning on a shower and toast popping up 6:48 a.m. Bird on a Wire - Mel Gibson hangs up the phone and Goldie Hawn's breakfast arrives; Falling in Love - Robert De Niro and Jane Kaczmarek are woken by their children 6:49 a.m. Performance - James Fox sits in a train station; a man wakes up and stares at a ringing phone until it stops 6:50 a.m. a man tells a woman that he was in a struggle; Killer's Kiss - a woman drinks coffee and watches her neighbor through the window 6:51 a.m. a couple gets up; Michael Caine shaves 6:52 a.m. a man gets in bed 6:53 a.m. people ride the bus; a woman in bed 6:54 a.m. a man wakes up and goes to answer the door; a man announces that breakfast is ready 6:55 a.m. a woman wakes up; a woman wakes up while a man snores; Shelley Winters in bed; a couple wakes up 6:56 a.m. a woman opens the window; a milkman delivers milk 6:57 a.m. The Breakfast Club - empty hallways; a girl wakes up 6:58 a.m. a man listens to his wristwatch; a man stares at a clock 6:59 a.m. turning off an alarm Category:Timelines